The use of halftoned image as the input for a sampled or electronic imaging system can create severe problems in producing a final image that is not degraded by aliasing artifacts. The nature of the problem is that the halftoning process introduces high spatial frequencies into the image to be scanned that are not present in the original scene. The difficulty is generally not the aliasing of scene information, but rather the aliasing of the halftone dots. An additional complication is that since the original halftoned image can come from a variety of sources for the same scanner, the halftone frequency is not known, and the system must therefore be capable of handling an arbitrary input halftone frequency and orientation. The problem therefore is how to eliminate aliasing artifacts due to the interaction of the halftone dots and the sampling grid, while keeping the amount of data that must be collected, stored, and transmitted to a minimum.